<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yunnie's Puppy by SannieBubs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247081">Yunnie's Puppy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannieBubs/pseuds/SannieBubs'>SannieBubs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Precious Little Moments [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play Caregiver Choi Jongho, Age Play Caregiver Choi San, Age Play Caregiver Kim Hongjoong, Age Play Caregiver Park Seonghwa, Age Play Little Jeong Yunho, Age Regression/De-Aging, Little Space, Plushies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannieBubs/pseuds/SannieBubs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunnie loses his puppy plushie.</p><p>Seonghwa's stressed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Precious Little Moments [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yunnie's Puppy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanUiAgi/gifts">SatanUiAgi</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An adorable request from the wonderful SatanUiAgi!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seonghwa’s stressed. He’s got a crying little, Hongjoong’s not picking up his phone and he can’t find Yunnie’s puppy plushie ANYWHERE.</p><p>Seonghwa’s looked under the couch, under every single bed, through every wash basket, closet and under every surface that could possibly hide the little’s toy, but it is no where to be found. He’d even enlisted the help of Jongho and San, but to no avail. The toy was lost and the little was distraught because of it.</p><p>Yunnie has been crying since he woke up from his nap. Seonghwa, being one of the little’s two main caregivers, had been right at his side, trying to figure out what was wrong. He hates being his baby distressed. The little refused cuddles, refused a bottle, even refused candy. Seonghwa had finally figured out the puppy plushie was missing when he went to offer it to the boy and it was missing.</p><p>To make matters worse, Hongjoong had left the house for a meeting halfway through the little’s nap and had left his phone on his bed, so there was no way for Seonghwa to contact the little’s other main caregiver. </p><p>It leaves him with one option, buy another plushie.</p><p>After a quick search online, he finds a store that sells puppy plushies almost identical to, if not the same as, Yunnie’s beloved plush. He quickly makes sure that San and Jongho, being the only other two in the house, will take care of the still sniffling little in his absence and embarks on his quest to find Yunnie a new plushie.</p><p>He quickly jumps in the car and almost breaks the speed limit on the way to the selected toy store. He parks the car as quick as possible and jumps out, not paying any mind to how crazy he must look running into the toy store. </p><p>Seonghwa searches the shelves until he finds the shelf where all of the plushies are kept. Scanning up and down the shelves he finds the puppy plushies. He looks for a white one the same as Yunnie’s plush, but there isn’t one. There are red and blue and black and brown and grey and even pink the same style as Yunnie’s plush but no white.</p><p>Seonghwa almost breaks down crying, but picks himself up. He gives it another search on his phone but it just confirms his suspicion, this was the only place he was going to find one. He looks over the shelf again, deciding that he’ll just have to suck it up and give Yunnie a different coloured plush. </p><p>He picks a brown one off the shelf and takes it up to the counter, paying for it before driving back to the dorm. He only now spares a thought to the fact that he left a crying little alone with Jongho and San and speeds up just a bit, wanting to get back to his baby.</p><p>He arrives home and picks up the bag holding the new plush dog off of the passenger seat and heads into the apartment. He is pleased to see that nothing seems to have been set on fire or broken, so he heads into Yunho and San’s room, where he had left the little.</p><p>San and Jongho’s heads both swivel to the door as soon as they hear it open.</p><p>“Thank god, hyung!” Jongho exclaims, “I don’t know how I could have survived seeing him cry any longer.”</p><p>“Did you find the plush?” San asks, gesturing to the bag.</p><p>“Not quite.” Seonghwa pulls the brown plushie. Both of the Choi’s grimace, knowing there is a potential that Yunnie won’t take the plush.</p><p>“Hopefully it works.” San shrugs as they both move out of the way of the sniffling boy so that Seonghwa can get his attention.</p><p>“Hey Yun, baby. Look what Mama got you.” Seonghwa kneels in front of the little, holding the toy with both hands. When the little opens his eyes to look at Seonghwa, he offers the toy out towards the boy, “Mama’s sorry he lost Puppo, but he went and got you a new plushie, okay?”</p><p>Yunnie looks at the toy for a second, tilting his head before reaching out towards it. Seonghwa lets go of the toy once Yunnie has a grip on it and watches in anticipation ad Yunnie wipes his eyes before looking at the toy properly. After a good second of silence, Yunnie hugs the toy to his chest and looks up at Seonghwa, “Dank you Mama!”</p><p>All three caregivers let out a sigh of relief, glad that the crying is over. A second later the opening of the front door is heard and Hongjoong’s voice rings out, “Seonghwa!”</p><p>Seonghwa looks between the two Choi’s and Yunnie, signalling for the caregivers to look after Yunnie, and stands up, walking towards the entrance of the house, “Yeah?”</p><p>“Did I leave my phone here?” Hongjoong asks as Seonghwa comes into view.</p><p>“Yeah you did,” Seonghwa responds, “And it caused me a whole pile of grief.”</p><p>“Why, what happened?” Hongjoong looks at Seonghwa, worry lacing his features.</p><p>“I couldn’t find Yun’s puppy plushie and he wouldn’t stop crying and I ended up going and buying him a new one of the wrong colour, which luckily he accepted, but I was so stressed over it.” Seonghwa rants. Hongjoong looks at Seonghwa with a look of exasperation on his face before keeling over with laughter, “What?”</p><p>Still laughing, Hongjoong gestures Seonghwa to follow him. He leads Seonghwa to the laundry, where he opens the dryer and pulls out Yunnie’s beloved plushie. </p><p>“Oh.” Seonghwa is staring at the plushie in disbelief.</p><p>“Yeah,” Hongjoong laughs. </p><p>“Well now he has two.”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“So I stressed for an hour and a half over nothing.”</p><p>“Exactly.” </p><p>“Goddammit.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PUPPYYYYYYYYs</p><p>Stay safe and hydrated darlings!</p><p>Come scream at me on instagram @bigtiddiemoodboards</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>